This Everyday Love
by Harry Clone
Summary: A RemusTonks romance tale. Remus and Tonks get married.
1. This Everyday Love

This Everyday Love 

Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love

Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect

It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
Same ol' same ol' This everyday love  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love

Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before

It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
Same ol' same ol' This everyday love  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love

Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it

It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
Same ol' same ol' This everyday love  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love

Yeah, of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love

Rascal Flatts 

Remus had asked her everyday, "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

And her eyes would twinkle and she would kiss him on the cheek and answer, "Of course I'm sure, I've wanted to since before you asked."

And Remus's cheek would achieve a subtle tone of pink and he would give her a little embarrassed half-smile and say, "I'm just checking again," and then she would laugh and he would chuckle and be relaxed and happy for the rest of the day.

But then the first thing the next morning, Remus would ask again as though they hadn't had the conversation every morning since he had proposed.

And then the blessed day arrived. Remus told her at breakfast, "This is your last chance to call it off."

And Tonks looked up at him and gave him a little half-smile, "I don't think you really understand _why_ I'm marrying you."

Remus shook his head, " No, I don't. I'm just an old werewolf. I'm not handsome, I'm not rich, and I'm not a welcome guest in most homes…"

Tonks placed her hand over his lips, "Do you want to know why?"

Remus nodded silently.

"I want to marry you because your smart, funny, buffed up, protective, loyal… I could go on and on," Tonks looked him in the eyes, "Now are you ready to get married?"

Remus pulled her close and kissed her wildly.

88888888888888888888888

"Calm down Remus!"

The werewolf looked up, "What are you talking about?"

Harry walked over to him, "You've put your tie on backwards!"

Remus turned red, "Oh…Right."

"Ginny, can you come help Remus?"

"She can't come in here, I'm not dressed!"

Ginny waved his protests away as she walked through the door, "It's not like I've never thought about how you look in boxers, Remus."

Remus blenched, "You though about me in boxers!" he asked, going as red as Ginny's hair.

Ginny smiled, "Believe it or not, Moony, but you are a highly attractive man."

"Are you leading my wife on, Remus?" Harry teased.

"She's the one who's had fantasies about me, Harry."


	2. A Real Fine Place to Start

**A Real Fine Place to Start**

_A Real Fine Place to Start  
__I'm gonna do it darlin':  
__I could waste time tryin' the figure it out,  
__But I'm jumpin' in anyhow.  
__I've never been this far;  
__Didn't know love could run so deep:  
__Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep. _

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
__Spinnin' all night,  
__Lovin' just who you are:  
__Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
__Shootin' out lights, huntin' down dreams,  
__Figurin' out what love really means:  
__Baby, givin' you my heart,  
__Is a real fine place to start. _

_Somethin' is goin' on,  
__I can't explain but sure can touch:  
__It's callin' both of us.  
__Stronger than any fear or doubt,  
__It's changin' everything I see:  
__It's changin' you, it's changin' me._

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
__Spinnin' all night,  
__Lovin' just who you are:  
__Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
__Shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams,  
__Figurin' out what love really means:  
__Baby, givin' you my heart,  
__Is a real fine place to start. _

_Right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time.  
__The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine. _

_Yeah, yeah:  
__Holdin' you close, Holdin' you close.  
__Chasin' that moon. Chasin' that moon.  
__Spinnin' all night,  
__Lovin' just who you are:  
__Sparks flyin' in the dark.  
__Shootin' out lights, Shootin' down lights.  
__Runnin' down dreams, Runnin' down dreams.  
__Figurin' out just what love really means:  
__Baby, givin' you my heart's a real fine place,  
__Real fine place to start.  
__Oh yeah.  
__Oh, oh, oh._

Remus smiled, all traces of doubt gone, as he watched Tonks walk down the aisle. She had chosen to change back to what she originally looked like; grey eyes, slightly shorter than he was, a slightly longer nose and a heart shaped face.

With spiky-blue hair.

Remus had barley contained a chuckle when he saw that.

Tonks's dress was simple, with hardly any ornaments. But Tonks always looked beautiful.

Her bouquet was simple as well, if a bit expensive. She held two-dozen white roses.

Remus looked deep into her eyes and recited his vows, "I, Remus Lupin, take you, Nymphadora Tonks, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Tonks smiled up at him, "I, Nymphadora Tonks, take you, Remus Lupin, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Dumbledore himself stood above, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the groom."

Tonks pulled Remus toward her by his tie and kissed him, "Love you."

"Love you more."

**End!**


End file.
